The Offspring (episode)
Data creates an android "daughter," but Starfleet wants to take her for study. Summary In secret, Lieutenant Commander Data creates a new artificial lifeform. Originally it is androgenous, because Data wants the "child" to be able to pick its race and gender. Data and Counselor Deanna Troi take the child to the holodeck so it can try on various appearances. After many hours, it chooses a human female appearance. Troi says, "Congratulations, Data. It's a girl!" At first, Captain Jean-Luc Picard is incredulous about Data's "daughter". He knows that the creation of a new artificial life form will attract a lot of attention from the Federation. Data simply says, "I did not observe other crewmembers consulting you on their procreation, Captain." Data names his daughter Lal, which means "Beloved". He walks her through the first days of her life, adding information to her positronic brain and helping her interpret her environment. While Data is on duty, he leaves Lal in the care of the bartender Guinan, who begins to teach Lal the fundamentals of human interaction. Commander William Riker, returning from leave and unaware of Data's creation, walks into Ten Forward and begins a conversation with Lal. She experiments with some of her new knowledge and suddenly embraces Riker in a kiss. At that moment, Data walks in and says, "Commander Riker, what are your intentions towards my daughter?" "Your daughter?" a shocked Riker says, and quickly leaves the bar. Meanwhile, Lal has indeed created a stir in the science community of Starfleet, and they send Admiral Anthony Haftel to the ''Enterprise''. His intention is to take Lal to a facility where she will be "taken care of". Data disagrees, and says he is the best qualified to teach Lal. A conflict arises – the captain must disobey Starfleet's orders, or allow Data's daughter to be taken away. Finally the parties agree to ask Lal what she wants. She says she wants to stay with her father on the Enterprise, but the admiral has frightened Lal. She goes to Troi, who confirms that Lal is actually feeling fear, though they do not know how this is possible. Shortly afterwards, Lal becomes unstable and Data and the admiral work together to try to keep Lal alive. But it is not meant to be; Lal dies despite their best efforts. Data transfers Lal's life experiences to himself, so Lal's memory will live on. Log entries *''Captain’s log, supplemental. I have just been advised of a highly unusual project undertaken by Commander Data.'' *''Second officer science log, supplemental. Training and social skills at the most elementary level has begun. Lal is progressing very slowly, but is not deterred by early setbacks. While motor coordination has improved 12%, reflexes still need to develop. Visual comprehension is especially difficult for Lal. Translating her vast data banks into recognizable applications may improve with additional transfers. She is also learning to supplement her innate android behavior with simulated human responses… and it is interesting to note that as I observe Lal learning about her world, I share in her experience almost as though I am learning things over again.'' *''Captain’s log, supplemental. We are holding position pending the arrival of Admiral Haftel from Starfleet Research. Commander data is completing his final neural transfers to the android he has named Lal; which I have learned in the language Hindi means beloved.'' Memorable Quotes "Congratulations, Data! It's a girl!" :- Troi to Data, after unveiling Lal's choice of gender "Commander, what are your intentions towards my daughter?" :- Data to Riker, who has just been kissed by Lal :"Your daughter?!" ::- Riker's bewildered and surprised response to Data's question "There are times, sir, when men of good conscience cannot blindly follow orders. You acknowledge they are sentient, but ignore their personal liberty and freedoms. Order a man to turn his child over to the state? Not while I am his captain." :- Picard to Admiral Haftel after Haftel orders Data to turn over Lal to Starfleet Command "Then he is questioning my ability as a parent." "In a manner of speaking..." "Does the Admiral have children, Sir?" "I believe he does. Why?" "I am forced to wonder how much experience he had as a parent when his first child was born." :- Data, Picard "He's biting that female!" :- Lal ,seeing a couple kiss. Background Information * This episode was the first to be directed by Jonathan Frakes. Frakes would go on to be one of Star Trek 's most acclaimed directors, helming Star Trek: First Contact and Star Trek: Insurrection along with several episodes of ''The Next Generation'', ''Deep Space Nine'', and ''Voyager''. * Whoopi Goldberg successfully fought to change a line of her dialogue in the scene when Guinan was teaching Lal the facts of line from "when a man loves a woman" to "when two people are in love", thereby further reinforcing the belief that in the 24th Century, a person's sexual orientation is unimportant; however, an attempt to place a same-sex couple in the background of Ten Forward was stopped at the last minute by producer David Livingston. Links and References Guest Stars *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan *Hallie Todd as Lal *Nicholas Coster as Adm. Anthony Haftel *Judyann Elder as Ballard *Diane Moser, Hayne Bayle, Maria Leone and James G. Becker as Ten Forward crewmembers References Andorian, ''Excelsior''-class, Klingon, Otar II, positronic brain, Sector 396, Selebi Asteroid Belt, Soong-type android, Starfleet Research Offspring, The de:Datas Nachkomme nl:The Offspring